


Third Time's a Charm

by RedHead



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bodyswap, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, minor exhibitionism/voyeurism, minor over-stimulation, pure shameless smut, voice-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week trapped in one another's bodies, Len is getting tense and Barry educates him about how his body best releases tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldflashtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coldflashtrash).



 

Len and Barry had been stuck in each other’s body for a week now with still no progress on finding the meta-human that had swapped them. It had happened in a rather chaotic fight—Barry was there to track down a meta-human that was switching people’s bodies around by touching them both at the same time, and Len was there because Barry’s fight with the meta had interrupted his heist.

After a week of tense working together and Barry’s STAR Labs friends increasingly agitated at having Captain Cold in the body of their friend—pretending to be the Flash and Barry Allen while Barry tried to keep up the appearance of being Leonard Snart—they still hadn’t captured the meta. Not that being in Barry’s body was all bad—plenty of perks, actually—but he was starting to get frustrated at Barry’s day job (and not knowing how to do it) and playing nice with Detective West (who didn’t know the truth) and Barry’s other friends (who were increasingly worried about how ‘distant’ and ‘standoffish’ he was being).

So they agreed to canvas the city together that night, and were on a rooftop as dawn was approaching with nothing to show for their efforts. It set his teeth on edge.

“This is a waste of our time, Red.”

It didn’t matter that Len was the one in the suit, Barry—in whatever body—was still Barry, and therefore still ‘Red’ and ‘Scarlet’ and ‘kid.’ That last one might be slightly ironic considering Barry was currently in the older body of the two of them.

“We’re working on it, Len, just chill.”

He smirked, but before he could even point out the pun Barry was groaning.

“I blame wearing his stupid parka around. That’s the third time today.”

Len laughed, and then sighed, amusement not lasting long. “We need a better plan to find this meta-human. As handy as your speed is, I’m not inclined to be the Flash for the rest of my life.”

He watched as his own face screwed up in distaste, Barry’s opinion of that telegraphed clearly in his expression. “That makes two of us, Len.”

They were on a first-name basis by now—a week in another person’s body would do that. They had a rather, ah, intimate knowledge of one another. Len had a much better idea of how Barry’s speed worked, not to mention his healing and metabolism, and then the rest of him besides. But unfortunately the same revelations would be true in reverse, and it still didn’t sit too well with him that Barry would know as much about Len after this week as Len did about Barry.

“Then let’s fix this, kid. I’m tired of playing the boy scout.”

Barry frowned at him, “You seem tense. That body gets tense easily, you know—you have a lot of energy you need to work off.”

Of course, there was that too. Barry had been badgering him the whole week about how to upkeep his body. Len had been just as particular with Barry in his body but about entirely different things—like how to talk to Lisa and Mick so they wouldn’t worry, and what parts of town to avoid if he didn’t want to get shot on sight.

“I’ve been running all night, kid, what more do you want?”

Something came over Barry’s—his own—face then, and he opened and closed his mouth before turning away to look over the city. Len almost rolled his eyes and pulled down the stupid cowl on the Flash suit to let the wind through his hair. Having longer hair was one of the many foreign things about this body.

“What is it, Scarlet?” he asked eventually, knowing Barry was still thinking. He didn’t like that his expressions were so easy to read, but he blamed it on Barry and not his face.

“Nothing.”

Len arched an eyebrow. It was harder to do on Barry’s face, the muscles were trained wrong and both eyebrows wanted to move together. It made him scowl in frustration instead every time he tried.

“Just spit it out.”

“I…” Len noticed Barry looked… that was the expression his face made when embarrassed. He hadn’t seen it in a while, actually, but he knew it. “Look, just—have you been, I mean I wouldn’t blame you, because I get tense if I don’t…”

Oh. He almost laughed. “I’ve been jerking off, if that’s what you’re trying to say, Barry,” his voice was sardonic, which sounded surprisingly smooth coming out of this body’s mouth.

“Every day?”

Len’s eyebrows climbed a bit, surprised Barry was actually pressing this. He had gotten the impression that each of them were skirting the topic—Barry because he was too embarrassed to bring it up, Len because he didn’t want to freak the kid out. But he’d definitely been masturbating each morning—this body’s libido was way too strong not to, it seemed. Barry must have known that, and certainly by now he’d had to let off some steam in Len’s body.

“Yes, Barry—your morning wood is insistent. Why, have you not—?”

“No—I mean, yes, I have, I just…”

He titled his head at Barry, increasingly curious if this was going somewhere. The kid was still staring over the city and he pulled Len’s parka slightly tighter around his body, not that it was cold out. But even in this energetic form, Len could be patient, so he waited until Barry spoke again, and when he did his voice was tense,

“Sometimes it takes more than one orgasm to really _release_ the tension in that body.”

Len really didn’t see what there was to be embarrassed about, unless he was ashamed of having a strong libido? “So how many times a day should I be getting off, Barry?”

“You—” his eyes rolled heavenward, like he couldn’t look at Len _or_ Central City while saying this, “I can’t believe I’m about to tell you this but… I, my body… I have no refractory period.”

Len felt his eyes widen, “You… have no…”

“Yeah. I didn’t figure it out immediately—I mean it’s not something you deliberately test, right?” He was blushing a bit, and Len was pretty sure his cheeks hadn’t blushed in years but it was kind of interesting to see. He, for one, was not blushing at all in Barry’s body.

“So if I just kept going…”

“I’ve made it up to five in a row—”

_Holy shit._

“—but I don’t recommend more than three. Even my metabolism can’t keep up with the production of fluids that fast after three and it all gets way too sensitive. But three is good, it tends to be what I need when I get, ah, pent up.”

Three orgasms, back to back, no refractory period. Len found himself getting hard in the tight confines of the Flash suit just thinking about it. “Damn, Scarlet. You _really_ have some surprises up your sleeve.”

Barry seemed to let go of some tension, shoulders relaxing a bit and he finally looked at Len again, “I just figured you might want to know… it’ll help with how you're feeling.”

“I’m gonna’ be spoiled by this body. By the time we swap back I’m going to miss that kind of treat.”

“It’s almost necessary in that body, I think? My libido sped up to match the rest of me, so I’m just kind of _always_ a bit horny.”

“Now that I had noticed.” This body was consistently raring to go. He had thought it was just the youthfulness, or maybe Barry’s naturally high libido, but this made sense too. “And on that note, I’m out. There’s something I’d like to go test.”

“Wha—right now?”

“Why not? We’re done our search for the night, and after this little conversation, I won’t pretend I'm not eager to try it. Unless you’ve got any other pointers for me?”

And oh, he went a darker shade. “Spill, Red.” Len was grinning. As weird as it was to see his own face so flushed, he rather thought this new lascivious voice sounded great coming out of Barry’s mouth.

“I…” Barry looked up at the sky again. “Okay, so I noticed that our bodies are sensitive in different areas? Like, that your nipples are _way_ more sensitive than my own.” Len had noticed that too, everything felt different in this body, including the way it responded to his typically tried-and-true touches for himself. “So I just… I mean, normally when I push it to three, there’s something that I do to—it’s just I have a bit of a system and I don’t know if it’ll work for you but I—”

Oh god this was gonna’ be good. Len stepped closer, eyes flashing, “Go on…”

“Ikindoffingermyselfatsuperspeed.”

“Come again?”

Barry dragged and hand over his face and looked to the side, “I kind of… finger myself... at superspeed.”

Oh _shit_. If Len’s cock was twitching before, it was almost instantaneously hard now. _Fuck_.

“You… I… I have to go. There are about ten things I need to try with this body _immediately_ ,” his voice—technically Barry’s voice but his right now—was deliciously hoarse. He was hot all over, and not with embarrassment but desire. He was picturing it—Barry laying, legs spread, fingers inside himself, moaning—“Yep, immediately.”

Barry groaned, though in Len’s body’s throat it sounded like half a growl. “Use lots of lube, and—”

“Do you want to come?” The words were out of his mouth before Len thought, and then he realized—“Join me, I mean, but also that.”

Barry’s eyes shot to him, “do you—are you suggesting we—or wait that I, what, watch? Or—no way, that is too weird.”

Len shrugged, going for an off-the-cuff smirk but he felt energy thrumming through his body that made him too excited to play it as casual as he would have liked. “You seem to have a lot of ideas, some strong opinions about how I should be touching your body, so…” he made it sound as dirty as possible.

“I just know what feels best! I’ve had a lot of time for trial and error.”

Len raised his eyebrows and Barry scowled. Now _there_ was an expression that made sense on his face.

“Yes, I realize how that sounded, you really don’t need to mention it.”

“I can give you some pointers too, Scarlet. I promise you there’s some things you haven’t considered about getting me off.”

“Do you have to make it sound like we’re sleeping together?”

He smirked. “That’s not a ‘no’.”

Barry looked considering, which was all Len really needed because he knew his own face and he knew what he looked like when he was trying to agree without seeming agreeable. So he grabbed the other and zipped them to the safehouse Barry was staying at to lay low until they got their bodies back.

He dropped Barry in the corner of the bedroom and started undoing the Flash suit.

“Wow, that feels different on this end.”

Hell yes it did—Barry’s body adjusted to the speed, others’ did not.

“The feeling passes in a few seconds,” he supplied, peeling off the jacket.

“We’re never gonna’ be able to look at each other the same way after we get our own bodies back. You know that, right?”

Len smirked over his shoulder, shimmying out of the red pants, “And your point is…?”

Barry was scowling but wasn’t exactly heading for the door. Actually, he was dropping the parka and cold gun, so that was basically a green light.

Len kicked off the briefs and laid down on the small bed, grabbing the lube from the nightstand on his way.

“Since you’re so keen with the advice, any particulars on how I should get started, Barry?”

“I…” Barry sat on the chair in the corner, looking uncomfortable and away from Len.

“You realize it’s your body, right kid? You _can_ look.”

He snorted, “Yeah, I got it.” He did look then, and Len noticed his eyes darken. “You should start slow, just teasing yourself. One hand on your,” he cleared his throat, voice getting darker, deeper, “cock. The other on the insides of your thighs.”

Barry really _was_ particular. But Len could play this game. He did what Barry told him to, and it didn’t go unnoticed that his cock was responding to the gravel in Barry’s—his own, really—voice. He tucked that information away for another day.

“You’ll want to take a while to build up to the first one. Don’t start fingering yourself until after. That’s how you bridge quick into the second one—”

“Mmm, let me know what to do when I get there,” he said before grazing his fingers along the inside of his thigh. And shit, the kid wasn’t kidding—he was incredibly sensitive there. His breath hitched. That was another thing—Barry’s voice made the most ridiculous noises, totally unbidden and accidental, like the link between brain and body just wasn’t the same.

He kept stroking for a few minutes, gently teasing. His eyes had fluttered closed but he opened them again and glanced over when he heard shifting. Barry was _finally_ undoing his pants. Len let out a laugh that turned into a groan as his hand picked up speed on it’s own accord after seeing Barry’s—Len’s—cock.

“You should touch your balls to start off with,” he supplied, and Barry swallowed. “Roll them around a bit, slow and teasing.”

“Okay…” his voice was husky and Len’s fingers stuttered on his thigh. Seriously, who knew Barry’s body would respond to his voice like this? Then his hand was picking up speed, eager to get past orgasm number one so he could try out number two (and three).

“I… you should drag your fingernails down the sides of your neck, just lightly, when you’re close. It gets even more sensitive than my thighs.”

“Fuck, Barry,” he groaned. Then he did it, sliding his hand from his thigh to his neck and _fuck_ he was not kidding. His neck was obscenely sensitive when he was turned on.

“Jesus Christ, do I always sound like that?” Barry’s voice drifted over, still low and dark, and Len shivered.

“Like what?” he bit his lip, trying to quell the next moan as he raked his fingernails down his neck, hand speeding faster, becoming a blur.

“Like a whore.”

It tipped him over the edge. Len groaned as he came, cum shooting onto his stomach, body vibrating in a way he still hadn’t learned to control. He shuddered and gasped, shivering after. Normally, he’d let go of his cock then, let it soften, but instead he pulled gently on it, sliding his fingers along the oversensitive sides.

“That was…” Barry started, but apparently words failed him.

“What next?” Len looked over and Barry swallowed, but his eyes were dark and blown.

“Lube up three fingers.”

He did it, being quite generous with the amount of lube, and grinned. “How many do you usually start with?”

“All three.”

His cock hardened further at the words. “ _Fuck_ , Scarlet.” His voice was hoarse again.

Barry actually chuckled, “I like the burn. Or my body does, anyway.”

Len groaned. This was seriously too good. Then he did it, and no, _this_ was seriously too good. He pressed the long, thin fingers in without teasing or preamble, forcing his body to open, to take them. God it stretched, too much too fast, not relaxed at all but also so good, burning and pulling in a pleasantly painful way, one that seemed to shoot directly to his cock. He shuddered out his next breath.

“Fuck.”

“Told you.”

He tried to laugh but gasped instead, fingers pressing against his prostate. His cock twitched in his other hand. In reality, the angle of his body wasn’t actually great for fingering himself, hard to maneuver but maybe that was the point—he wouldn’t be thrusting so much as he would be vibrating. He let his hand start to do just that.

“FUCK!”

It was almost too much. His back arched off the bed, which only forced him down own the fingers. He was moaning, instantly wanting more, pressing the digits deeper. His hand on his cock started to vibrate too and at this rate he wouldn't last two minutes.

“This—ah—it’s so fucking—god, Barry this—ah—” he was bucking his hips, gasping, and he heard Barry groan in the corner. It was too much. He came from the sound of Barry’s voice. It was sudden, overtaking him with it’s intensity, vibrating all over until he was a bundle of nerves vision white, eyes rolling back, body arching and _shouting_. It was _amazing._

His aftershocks rippled through him and his body lowered back down, shaking at a normal speed, hands relaxing.

“Don’t stop—” Barry’s voice was low and raw, and even now it made him shiver, “number three chases that one. Keep rolling your hips, it builds.”

Fuck, how long had Barry had to practice this? Len started to thrust himself back onto his fingers, breathing in shallow gasps out his mouth. “You’re… hah… way dirtier than I—hah—gave you credit for.” His body had broken out in a thin sheen of sweat and was still trembling, too sensitive, prostate _way_ too sensitive, cock over-stimulated so that he was just drifting his fingers along it, and it was still hard. Amazing.

“You’re the one performing here,” Barry shot back and Len grinned, gasped. Touché. But seriously, how did Barry push himself to go further when his body was trembling and clenching whenever his fingers even lightly grazed his prostate, every nerve like a live wire.

“You, _mmm_ , you could come over and, _ah_ , show me how it’s done, kid.”

“I—” Len opened his eyes and looked over at the corner, Barry gently stroking his cock with one hand, the other up his shirt playing with his nipples.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” he grinned.

Barry swore and stood up, pulling his sweater overhead as he did, stalking to the bed and kicking out of his boots and pants before laying alongside Len. If Len had ever pictured them in this situation, it would definitely be in their own bodies, but he was not complaining.

Then Barry was sliding a hand over his chest, cold against his warm skin, fingernails grazing up until they were at his neck. Those nails dragged against the side of his neck and Len gasped, shuddered, hand around his cock gripping tighter by instinct. Barry’s hand didn’t stop though—he dragged it up and into Len’s hair, through it, making him shiver until—fuck Barry gripped it tight and pulled. Len let out a groan because he felt zero pain, too many endorphins swimming through his body now, and his hips ground down onto his fingers.

“That’s it,” Barry’s voice—his voice, fuck fuck fuck—was low in his ear, more confident now, smoother and rougher all at once. “Press in another finger—you can take it.”

“Fuck,” he groaned, long and low, pulling his fingers out enough to angle them so he could press the pinky in alongside the others. His insides were coated in enough lube still to slide it in, stretching him out. And he could go deeper now, no longer stopped by the last finger in the way. “Fuck, Barry.”

“I know,” Barry dragged his nose against his neck and kissed it gently. Len’s ass clenched around his fingers and he swore again. It was such a stretch—wide, deep, hot and painful but— “I know, it’s a lot, but if feels so good, Len. You’ll see.”

And he did see, fuck did he see. Barry’s body could accommodate and was more than happy to, after a minute. He thrust himself back on his fingers and was almost beyond moaning, just letting out a gasp on each movement.

Then Barry was shifting beside him, pulling the hand out of his hair then immediately replacing it with his other hand, gripping even tighter. He moaned, stretching his neck, and Barry’s free hand slid down it, then down to tease Len’s nipples while his mouth starting to suck on his neck instead. This was too good.

“You— _ah mm_ —fuck, you should touch— _ah_ —my— _mmm, god_ —cock.”

Barry bit his neck hard over the bruise he’d made and Len shuddered, but then he felt the other’s hand sliding down his body and he released his straining erection for Barry to take it. His last remaining brain cells had a bright idea and he grabbed Barry’s cock in return, the weight and size more familiar to him since it was his own body. He stopped for a second because he _knew_ his hand would start vibrating and gathered up some of the cum on his stomach, not wanting to bother to find the lube, and Barry shifted to a better angle, moving in between his legs while Len spread them without thinking—Barry’s body was incredibly willing on autopilot.

Then the other leaned over him again, even as he started to move his hand, licking Len’s neck and— _yes_ —he gripped Barry’s cock again and their hands were moving in time. Barry’s hand was quick up and down his shaft, knowing the exact movements his body would want, Len doing the same for him. His fingers inside him matched Barry’s movements and then he started to vibrate again, unbidden and unchecked.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuuuuck_ —” both his hands were vibrating, up against his prostate, hard and too intense, and the hand on Barry’s cock, sliding and vibrating at once. Barry’s hand sped up in turn and he swore, bit Len’s neck again on the other side and god he felt his orgasm start, balls tightening. Barry pulled his mouth back and started to groan, “I’m gonna’, fuck I’m—” and Len pushed up into the space between them, catching the sound, kissing Barry, dirty and deep, all tongue, groaning into it, eyes rolling back, cumming.

He almost blacked out it was so good—a long, shuddering, toe-curling orgasm, whole body, every nerve alight kind of orgasm. His vision was white and it seemed to just go on and on.

Finally, body sucking in air, he slowly came back down. He dropped down on top of Barry and breathed in the scent, grinning, and then—

Wait. _Down_ on top of Barry?

Len sat back up.

What. The. Fuck.

He was back in his own body, staring down at a _thoroughly_ debauched Barry Allen.

Laughter started to bubble up and he rolled over to the side, onto the narrow bed beside Barry. He felt great, like he’d just had the orgasm of his life, relaxed and languid and giddy.

Barry still had four fingers inside himself and a dazed expression on. It would catch up with him in a second.

“I…” Yep, catching up. Len stretched as he watched Barry’s brain turned back on, enjoying the familiar feel of his own body again. Barry’s was nice (amazing), but there was something comforting about being in his own skin.

“Are we…?”

“Who would have guessed—all it took was a kiss to get us back to our bodies.”

He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow to look at Barry, who eventually pulled his fingers out of his body with a hiss.

“I can’t believe it,” his voice sounded raw. Len supposed he had just been using it to swear and shout and groan quite a bit. Still, he continued, “I mean I can—but goddammit. Though how do we know it wasn’t the simultaneous orgasm?”

Len grinned, and couldn’t help himself—he dragged his fingers along the cum liberally coating Barry’s stomach, watching the muscles twitch under his fingers. “Well, if you want to go find that meta-human and try this all again—”

“Hah! I’ll pass, thanks.”

Len smiled. “Me too. But this has been… educational.”

Barry looked at him, expression indolent and sleepy now. “ _Mmm_ , that’s one word for it.”

“You know, kid…” he’d hate himself if he didn’t at least try for this, “Now that I know what you go in for, I’d be happy to help you ‘release tension _’_ some other time.”

Barry probably would have blushed if he had the energy left, eyes flicking up to Len in surprise. Then he looked down at Len’s hand, still trailing circles on his abdomen and he smiled a bit mischievously. He pulled Len by the wrist and guided the hand to his mouth, darted out his tongue and licked his own cum off of Len’s middle finger. If he hadn’t just had an orgasm he’d be hard again from the sight.

“I’m sure I could be convinced,” Barry dropped the hand and smiled at him, brighter than anyone that debauched should be able to smile. In that moment, Len realized he was totally screwed—the kid was seductive, beautiful, smart, super-powered, and adorable. He was pretty sure he was in over his head, but oddly, he was okay with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this happened. I'm laughing at myself while also pointing all the blame at [ColdFlashTrash](http://coldflashtrash.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also, come visit me at [ColdToMyFlash](http://coldtomyflash.tumblr.com) for more of my writing and commentary.


End file.
